Toeffeller
In the height of the rebellion against the Empire, most Tieflings attempted to hold onto their Imperial power, using their coveted magical skills against the hordes aligned against them. But some individuals and families rallied to the cause against the tyranny of the Empire's iron grip. The most well known of these was Toeffeller Pivamakl, known as Toeffeller Sightblinder. The Pivamakl family was distantly related to the Imperial family, so they were given control over various lands and estates within the High Plains. While not particularly cruel, they were fairly harsh and were loyal to the Empire, which meant those who lived under their yoke did not enjoy a pleasant life. Toeffeller was the second son of the family. His station allowed him to be trained in the ways of swordplay and nobility, of history and magics. But it also allowed him the freedom to avoid being heir and the duties associated with such a position. Most of his time was spent out in the wilderness hunting. He would spend days out there, alone except for his bow. The animals he hunted were never put to waste, Toeffeller would bring his prey to nearby villages and just give it to them. These actions enamored him to a good part of the populace, who saw past his quasi-demonic looks and his family's actions, and would welcome him whenever he arrived in town. When Toeffeller was barely a man come of age, the Lycari began the rebellion that would eventually free them of Imperial control. Other areas and people took advantage and also rebelled, including parts of the High Plains. Lord Pivamakl armed his men and sent them to quell any rebels in the area. Imperial troops would be passing through his lands, and Lord Pivamakl wanted to make a good impression in hope of the Emperor expanding his powers as a reward. At first, there was no trouble. Imperial troops marched through, not staying long enough to cause problems, and the general populace took their temporary presence in stride. But as the rebellion dragged on, and the Imperial troops were pushed back further and further, problems began to arise. At first, it was merely interference with supply trains. Then nighttime assaults on the troops. Eventually, the Imperial troops build full fortifications in the High Plains, and that was when Toeffeller became a problem to his father. Because of his connection to the common people, Toeffeller was not fond of Imperial garrisons taking food and supplies for their own used. Soldiers who plundered, intimidated, or assaulted villagers found themselves robbed of most everything come the next morning, if they woke at all. This went on for several years before Emperor Rhyst of the Iron Maul, make a trip north into the High Plains to bolster his troops. Rhyst chose the Pivamakl Castle as his base of operations and quickly took it over entirely. The war stagnated still, even with the Emperor about, and no end was in sight. Rhyst and his Maegi planned on using a powerful ritual to devastate most of the Northern Plains and kill their enemies. When Toeffeller heard of this, he was furious. But with the number of guards about, he could do nothing directly. Nights passed, and then Rhyst was going to perform the ritual with his circle. Toeffeller, hiding in the shadows of the castle, waited until the ritual was almost done. Then, silently, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, drew his bow, and fired a shot. The arrow sliced across the eyes of the Emperor, blinding him at the moment of power. The shock of the failed ritual destroyed most of the castle, and the death of Emperor Rhyst gave hope to the Lycari rebels in the north. By the close of the year, the Empire had shrunk, and Toeffeller made sure the power of any Imperial forces in the High Plains was quite limited. Category:NPC